User talk:Haliesa marie black cullen
I’m not like the rest of my family which scares me to death again. I do not know where I belong or where I came from or why I’m the only odd ball out .Although are looks are quite the same I mean we all look like twins combined. Every time we go out and be one of them we all hear the same thing “wow, you guys look alike’ of course to their eyes we were alike I mean anyone could see that from our dark Carmel faces and short slender noses, to our long dark brown flowing hair and gold like crimson eyes. Yes we were beautiful in these half-hated creatures eyes, the way they look at us when we walked by, it if they were seeing royalty. They stared mostly out of jealously—they want or faces, our hair, and our life’s. I remember when we were coming through Wisconsin we were passing by looking for something to eat. When a little girl said, she wished she were like us to her mom. I was the only one who thought this was halliours just to see the excitement on her face her eyes gleaming with joy. “I don’t see why your laughing” my older brother Trent said to me with an evil smirk on his face “your just like them”. I froze where knew that would hurt me he knew that would shut me up so I did. Yes I was like them—them that wanted to be like us so badly them that adored us yeah I was one of them and I hated it never doing the things I should. Well at least I was half that was the good part though none of my family knows why… they always kept me on a tight leash like I was going to do something ludicrous, they never told me why and I didn’t pressure them. Better no knowing right? Now I was the last seven of my family. The baby I am 6 years of age in my years to the norms I am 16. My family and are vampire’s well I’m half because of my human side. The father figure of the house is the oldest Drale, the mother was Sicily and then theirs Carter and Chasidty and Trent, and Brooke they were together I was all alone. “DRALE….DRALE” my brothers shrieking voice shook me out of sleep. By the way it looked outside it was probably 3 in the morning. I got up out of the only bed in the house and stumbled down the stairs still half-asleep. I hope this was not something silly last time they woke up, Trent and carter were wrestling carter put him in a hold that he could not break out of. It was hard being the only vampire in the house to be able to sleep; I mean I do have school in the morning. When I made it down stairs, I could hear Carters voice clearly rising above the others. He was yelling about something Brooke did. Uh What now? I straggled my way into the front room. It had a different smell to it like a sour scent. “what’s that smell” I said pinching my nose to block it. Everyone expect for Brooke snapped their heads up in union. They were all I a circle in from of Brook who’s head was still down. They all had a look on their face that I knew all to well… worry “Haliesa…sorry we woke you” Drale said looking at me still worried but worked up a smile “what happened” I said forgetting about school and the smell all together. “nothing that concerns you” Carter said through clenched teeth not looking at me but directly at Brooke. “Hey I’m part of this family to I deserve to know” they always do this to me they treat me like a kid. I breathed in one deep breath I shouldn’t have done that the sour unpleasing stench got into my body. I was so disgusting that my eyes started to water and my stomach did flip-flops. I hoped back about `10 feet away from them. “WHAT IS THAT SMELL” I snarled I tasted something new come up in my throat I couldn’t put my finger on what it was whatever this was it wanted something and it was in this room. I breathed again and the sour smell was fading away into a smell that was so good I had to have it. Carter saw the look in my eyes he looked toward Brooke who was behind and smiled am evil smile. “HALIESA GO BACK TO BED NOW!!” Dreal screamed the worry lines still on his forehead. What were they hiding form me? Was it food? Well if it was they were being very stingy. Carters deepening smile got wider he took one last look at Brooke and looked at me “How does it smell to you” he said his raspy voice gleeful. “It smells good” the stuff in my throat came out and I hissed. Dreal’s worry lines turned to shock or confused ones he looked at carter who still had that smile on his face. I breathed in the sent again this time it hit me like a ton of bricks it went straight to my throat, which was burning with fire, I could’nt help it I walked forward well I nearly ran over to the smell. “No” I heard Brooke whisper behind them her head still low that did’nt stop my walking though I was almost their the scent getting stronger my throat getting hotter it felt like my head was going to fall off. “NO” Brooke yelled whatever the smell was she had it. Brooke lifted her head up glaring at me hatefully it was if she was protecting something “Brooke whatever it is I’m sure we can share” I wanted it so bad that I would do anything right now to get it, and if that meant hurting Brooke that was a chance, I had to take. When I stepped forward I froze in mid air I couldn’t do anything but think. Everything was cold inside me expect my throat which as still burning with fire. Brooke was relieved she was stepping to the left inch by inch not taking her eyes off me; she was almost out in the open for me to see her. Drale and the others could not help me because she could freeze us all. She was almost out her face Turing to victory but it was this sound that came from her she looked down immediately, when she looked down she lost focus and that gave me a chance. I lunged forward then came into a crouching attack position right in front of Trent who tried to block me I used my left him and slap him. I did not think I hit him that hard until he was flying across the room. Whatever this was in my throat it came up again. I was standing directly in front of Brooke now who was holding something tight to her chest. “BROOKE,WE CAN SHARE” I said loudly with a little edge to my voice, it scared me a little I never acted this way before. She reluctantly opened he arms to share. FINALLY! I stared directly down when she opened the floral scent went away like an elastic rubber band and the sour smell came back. Then the darkness came for a short second then it left.